Continuous or fan-folded computer forms are well known and have a computer print out applied to sheets which are interconnected at reverse folds along top and bottom edges of the sheets. The side edges of the sheets are perforated to receive cogs or drive belts of tractor devices which are adapted to transport the fan-folded form.
From time-to-time, it is desired that a duplicate or plural copies of the computer print out form be made, but manual handling of the folded form is time-consuming and unwieldy.
It has been proposed that an attachment be provided for use with copying machines, the attachment having drive means for the form enabling the form to be progressively fed beneath the platen of the copier in responses to the traverse of the scan light of the copier, so that the form can be copied and refolded. While such an attachment has general applicability to copiers, by adaptation of the supporting means, there remains a need for a fan-folded form feeder which can be readily applied to existing copiers or incorporated into new copiers and which is compact, reliable and easy to use.